Prince of Desolation
by Alexx Riott
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Youthful Yugi Mutou isn't who he appears to be. A mysterious stranger appears and searches for him. Can his grandfathers keep the family secret an actual secret? Or will Yugi and Rebecca know? What's a Soul Fighter! YxYY, RxB, SxJ,MxM YAOI!
1. Chapter One

Prince of Desolation

**A/N: **Hello! Welcome to the first chapter. The idea for this fanfic has been in my head for a while and I thought I should start writing it before I went back to school. Stupid school…Anywho, I wouldn't have written this fanfic if it wasn't for my yami, Kikysome. shudders She said she's kill me if I didn't. She's worse than this Math teach I had in the sixth grade; and she was _mean_! laughs

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! but I DO own this fanfic.

Yugi Mutou sighed happily as he lay in his bed. The teenager didn't have to deal with any bullies or mocking classmates for the next…well, forever. He was supposed to move away from Japan and to Egypt with his grandfather, as well as Rebecca and Arthur Hawkins. Arthur and Solomon were famous archeologists who spent most of their time in Egypt. The two gentlemen felt guilty about leaving Yugi and Rebecca alone in a country so far away. So, the two old friends decided to move there permanently. Rebecca was ecstatic, while Yugi, on the other hand, felt as if a giant weight had been lifted from his chest. He was relieved to know he'd never be hurt by those guys again. He really didn't like his grandfather to get worried. Smiling lightly, Yugi closed his eyes and fell into a light slumber. A few years ago, he would have looked like a sleeping cherub, but now he looked similar to a fallen angel. His eyes were sharper and his lithe body was more defined. He was eighteen. Solomon had been startled at the resemblance he held towards a certain crimson-eyed man. The said man was one Solomon never wished his grandson to encounter. The strange male was very dangerous…and known as the _King of Darkness._

The King of Darkness was said to hold great power; which could only be completed with the Prince of Desolation. And Yugi, he was the Prince of Desolation. Being so, the teenager needed to stay away from this royalty. Solomon hid the truth from his grandson. The Hawkins and Mutou family were actually a lot older than most knew. They were part of a magical group of humans. They were demons, slayers, vampires, witches, and protectors. Each bore the symbol of their heritage on a part of their bodies. Yugi and Rebecca held a heavy charm that erased their memories completely to what had happened in their pasts. Yugi wasn't really eighteen. More like…eighteen _thousand_ years old. Rebecca was only four hundred. Of course, Solomon and Arthur wouldn't tell them. The charm would have to be broken for them to know. And, there was no way that could happen…unless Yugi's power…was released. Only one person could do that…only one…_him. _They couldn't let that happen; not now, not ever. The King of Darkness could not get a hold of the Prince of Desolation.

Solomon headed up the stairs to Yugi's room, his eyes softening as he saw his grandson's sleeping face. He briefly wondered what Yugi would do if he suddenly became who he was eighteen years ago. The 'elderly' gentleman frowned as he watched his grandson twist around in his sleep, whimpering, and his eyebrows knitting together in pain. Solomon stepped over resting his hand on Yugi's forehead, worry etching his features. The boy whimpered for a second time and turned away from his grandfather's touch. Solomon scowled and tried to figure out what could be hurting him. A dream couldn't cause that much pain in the younger male. He shook Yugi gently, trying to wake him. The so-called teen shot straight up, gasping for air. His violet eyes were clouded in a strange emotion, and he was shaking. He looked at his grandfather.

"Grandpa? W-what happened? I…I dreamt that…that…I was…and…"  
The emotion in his eyes disappeared and he fell faint against the soft mattress. Solomon was alarmed. Yugi had part of his memory return in his dream?! That's what had happened; his memory began to return…and the charm would see to it that it did not happen again. He drew in a shaky breath and hurried down the stairs to Arthur.

"Arthur! Yugi remembered!"

The other male's head shot up from the paper he was reading. "What? Yugi remembers?! How is that possible? That's impossible! Unless…" the blue-eyed man hesitated.

"Unless a member of the Dark is nearby." Solomon finished grimly. "His charm is fighting to keep its place. It won't hold forever though. I believe we should check on Rebecca as well."

Arthur nodded, and then headed up to his granddaughter's bedroom. Rebecca, though, was fine. Arthur was confused by this. How come only Yugi was affected? Not the blonde girl? The 'old man' scowled lightly and headed back downstairs. He exchanged glances with his friend.

"It appears that only Yugi is being affected by this new threat. How could a Dark have such power? There hasn't been a Dark this powerful for millenniums! The only few families that had power as this had no heirs! It cannot be!"  
Solomon shook his head. "I do not know my friend. Maybe they're were heirs?" A thought came to Solomon. "Or…could it be they are the Forbidden Dark? The ones that even the Darkness fear? Are they the Shadows?"

Arthur paled. "I believe that they must be. We are in great danger."

Solomon nodded. "I agree. We must block Yugi's memories at all costs…even if it means," he paused, eyes downcast. "Destroying Yugi's life in Domino City forever…"

Arthur sighed and nodded. "Indeed. But I wish that is not going to be needed. He'll never be allowed to wake again…"

At that moment the said 'teenager' headed down the stairs, rubbing his temples and squeezing his eyes shut. His body was, unbeknownst to him, fighting off his curse. He groaned and reached for the medicine in the cabinet above the sink. He got a glass of water and downed to of the pills. He slowly put down the glass and bounded into the living room. He turned on the TV and sat there o the couch, trying to ignore the pounding in his head. He was trying to understand…about what happened in his dreams. They had felt so real…and so…true. Could they really be? Had something happened to change his entire life? He bit his lip and continued to think about it over his migraine. He felt it was real. And there was another male…with beautiful sun-kissed skin and dark, crimson eyes. His hair was similar to Yugi's, but had more blonde streaks running through his red and black locks. His physique was more distinct than Yugi's, not that Yugi was out of shape or anything. He sighed, a shiver of delight running through his body at the thought of that strange man. He coughed embarrassedly when he felt heat go to…lower regions. He tried to concentrate on the television. He blinked when he heard his younger 'cousin' walk in the room. He hastily placed a blanket and a pillow over his entire body. The blonde tilted her head to the side as she looked at her cousin.

"Something the matter, Yugi?" her vibrant blue eyes shone with worry.

Yugi shook his head feverishly. "N-no! Nothing's wrong!"

She eyes him suspiciously, but shrugged all the same and sat down beside him. She noted the red on his cheeks and his embarrassed expression. Her eyes widened and she giggled madly. The female stood again and dashed out the room.

"Grandpa Arthur! Yugi's got a…_problem_!"

The man raised an eyebrow. "What kind of problem?"

"Uh…he…in his pants!" she giggled insanely and ran upstairs.

Solomon choked on his coffee and Arthur stood there in shock. "W-what did she say his problem was?"

Solomon gulped in a bit of air and then shook his head. "I hope she doesn't mean what I think she does…Gods no…I seriously don't need to hear it."

Arthur grinned at the other and nodded. "Nor do I."

Yugi ran in, his hormones under control. "SHE'S CRAZY! AND LYING!!!! I DID NOT HAVE A…A…ARGH!!!!"

He darted up the stairs and chased Rebecca. Oh yes, he was going to get her for this!

The Next Day

Yugi yawned and got out of bed, that mysterious man appearing once again in his dreams. He sighed and got ready for his last day at Domino High School. He dressed in something other than the school uniform. He wore dark blue jeans and a tight crimson shirt. He snapped on two black cuffs to each of his wrists and another on his neck. He also put on a silver band around his left arm. And for some reason, he had an irresistible craving for something spicy, but buttery at the same time. He shrugged and went to the kitchen, greeting the other three already there. Rebecca stared at Yugi, her eyes trailing over his body. She turned bright red and looked away. Arthur shook his head in exasperation at the girl's antics. Yugi smirked at her and sat down at the table.

"Hey, something _wrong_ Rebecca?"

Solomon and Arthur exchanged glances at Yugi's cockiness. Yugi hadn't been like this since…that fateful day…when Yugi turned on his kingdom. They frowned and looked at the violet-eyed 'teenager'. Both were starting to wonder about what was going on. Yugi was not supposed to be like this…could there really be a Forbidden Dark around who knew about Yugi's memory charm? By the gods they hoped not.

Yugi grinned and stood from his seat at the kitchen table after eating a few pieces of buttered toast. He waved to the other three and walked out the door. He was leaving for school early though; he didn't have to leave for another forty-five minutes. He ignored that fact and walked to the schoolyard. The male was startled to see another person already there. The person was hidden in shadow, and Yugi couldn't see him. The other was leaning against the trunk of a cherry tree and was obviously very smug. Yugi felt the unknown's student gaze fixate upon him. The 'teen' just pushed his back against the school wall and tried not to seem nervous. He was slightly surprised as he felt an odd emotion bubble in his stomach. His eyes narrowed in mocking laughter and he had no control over what he said next.

"So, you want to fight or something? You're starting to piss me off standing there like that. What the fuck are you doing here? I don't think you belong here."

The hidden figure chuckled, a dark, resonating sound. "I see you have not lost that sharp tongue of yours."

Yugi tilted his head to the side, his sharp eyes gleaming dangerously. "Hn. Who would you be to know such a thing?"

The other stepped out of the tree's shade. Yugi was stunned, but was unable to show it. It was the man from his dreams. It was that crimson-eyed man! The man smirked.

"Ah? What is this? You do not remember do you? That family of yours has really done it; they've destroyed what you had!"

Yugi growled. "What are you talking about?! Who are you?!"

The crimson-eyed male laughed. "I am Yami. And you…are my destined Soul Fighter."

"Soul Fighter?"

Yami nodded. "Yes, you are a Soul Fighter. We control great powers. Look it up."

Yugi was about to reply when the bell rang and students began to appear at the school doors. The violet-eyed youth looked around, but Yami was gone. He frowned.

"What was he talking about…? And what's a Soul Fighter?"

**A/N: **How's y'all like the chappy? I thought it was kinda short. . Only 1,846 words on 3 pages. I _know _I can write more than that! shrugs Oh well….I'll just write more chapters to all my fics more often. I always do once I start school anyway. Saa…anybody watching the Olympics? GO UNITED STATES! Coughs I'm also cheering for Australia and Japan. Please Review. 


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N**: Here's chapter two Mina-San! I hope you guys enjoy! This one's longer than the last one…I think.  
Kikysome: IT'D BETTER BE!!! >.   
Kikyo: Oo Help? Anybody? Gets attacked by her yami AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! but I DO own this fanfic.

* * *

Yugi sighed as he entered the cafeteria for lunch. All morning he had been thinking about Yami and that feeling that took over him. He didn't understand. What was a Soul Fighter? He quickly sat down by himself in a corner. He really didn't want to meet up with Ushio or one of his gang. What if he couldn't control his mouth again? He shuddered; that wouldn't be good. Damn his luck. He let out another sigh and stared down at the plastic table. He didn't want lunch. A bully would just take it. He heard footsteps…ones he definitely recognized; Ushio. His violet eyes narrowed and a growl dwelled in his throat. He could tell, even without looking,  
Ushio was grinning evilly. "Hey Punk, where's your lunch? You're supposed to give it to me."  
"Shut up. I don't want to hear it." A full-lipped smirk appeared on his pliable lips. "I'll send you to the Shadow Realm." The bully glowered at the 'teenager'. "Hn. You're crazy! Now you're gonna pay Punk!"  
Ushio raised his fist and tried to punch Yugi. The male chuckled darkly and caught his fist, bending it at an odd angle. Ushio cried out, drawing the attention of every other student in the cafeteria. Teachers came in hurriedly, pulling Ushio away from Yugi. They struggled to get the bully under control. Yugi laughed harshly and stood, only to be grabbed by a taller male. The other had dark chestnut hair and cobalt blue eyes. His white trenchcoat billowed slightly behind him. He grinned at Yugi and swiftly pulled him out of the way and into the hall.   
"So, you're Yugi Mutou, ne?"  
Yugi eyed him suspiciously. "Yes, and you are…?"  
He gave a small sympathetic smile. "I'm Seto Kaiba, a Soul Fighter who supposedly is one of your teammates. We are believed to be unbeatable together. Well, almost unbeatable. With your Dark Soul Fighter, then your unbeatable. Same as when I'm with mine. I met mine before school today. Jonouchi…"  
Yugi's eyes widened. "So did I! This guy was there and it was like…I couldn't control my body anymore! He said his name was Yami."  
Seto tapped his chin thoughtfuly. "I wonder if this means we've been kept from the truth? Jonouchi mentioned something about losing my memory and that the two of us would eventually lose control."  
Yugi nodded, eyes slightly clouded by worry. "Yeah. But... 'lose control'? What the hell does that mean?"  
Seto frowned and shook his head helplessly. "I don't know. Let's go to my place and we'll figure something out. I do have my own library..."  
Yugi blinked. "Your own library?! Sheesh...and I live in a game shop. Joy. What do you live in; a mansion?"  
Seto smiled. "Sure do."  
Yugi sighed jokingly and grinned. "Alright. Let's get out of here before the teachers catch us."  
The brunette nodded and pulled Yugi out the side entrance. He pressed a small silver button on his white trench coat and pulled Yugi into the limousine that drove up in front of them.  
Seto nodded greeting to the driver. "Take us to Kaiba Mansion."  
"Of course, Mr. Kaiba." was the only response from the female driver.  
Yugi let out a small frustrated breath and closed his eyes, his eyesbrows knitting together in thought. Why was it that such weird things were happening to him and Seto? Was there some kind of warnings in his dreams? Damn it all! Seto looked at the other 'teenager' curiously.  
"Are you alright, Yugi?"  
He opened one violet eye. "I'll be fine. I just can't understand it...why us?"  
The blue-eyed male shrugged. He was pretty clueless there as well. Maybe they'd find something useful in the library? By the Gods he hoped so. He let out a small breath and glanced at Yugi again. What was it about this student that was so important Jonouchi had to point him out? Was there something more to it than Soul Fighters? There had to be; well, why else would he have mentioned only Yugi? He inwardly growled in annoyance and glared out the window. Not knowing what he needed to know pissed him off.  
Yugi blinked. "Wha-?!"  
The brown-haired male beside him turned. "What the fuck...?"  
Yugi's jeans and t-shirt were replaced by a leather shirt with silver buckles and sleek buttons. His blue jeans were now skin tight, black leather pants. The cuffs adorning his arms were doubled, as well as his silver arm bands. Thin silver chokers were wrapped around Yugi's neck and silver glitter covered his pale, white skin. Yugi stared at his hands, unsure of what was happening. A light silver cape appeared on his back. He held his breath, eyebrows knitting in slight pain as a glittering symbol appeared on Yugi's forehead; the symbol of the Prince of Desolation. It was a cerulean pentagram (five-pointed star in a circle) with a black moon in the middle, as well as a crimson sun around the pentagram itself. He shivered involuntarily, suddenly having a tremendous urge to seek out Yami.  
Seto just stared. "I don't understand...Yugi?!"  
His violet eyes darkened as he looked at Seto. "Hmm...stop the limo."  
The brunette nodded and quickly had the female driver pull over next to Domino City Park. Yugi swiftly opened the door and stood, scanning the area briefly.  
He smirked. "Good. He's nearby."  
Seto stamped his foot. "Yugi! Who's near by?! What's going on?!"  
Yugi laughed chillingly and turned away from Seto completly. His mind was not set on the Soul Fighter beside him, but a looming shadow in the center of the park. He smirked again.  
"He's there..." Yugi placed a hand on his forehead, his mark brightening to an almost blinding intensity. The shadow by the trees seemed to squirm, as if trying not to head towards the light. Suddenly, the shadow disappeared, a crimson-eyed man gracefully striding in front of the teenager with violet eyes. He brushed his fingertips against the mark.  
"Yugi..." The teen inclined his head slightly, his eyes narrowing pleasedly (A/N: I made a new word! )  
"Yami..." Seto gaped at the two. So this was Yami? This was the man who had appeared before Yugi that morning?! WHY WAS YUGI TALKING TO HIM?! He glowered at the darker version of Yugi. Who did this man think he was? "Welcome back, Prince of Desolation. I shall not let them take you away again. His blood-colored eyes locked with Yugi's molten amethyst ones. He placed a finger against the pulse in Yugi's neck, black energy flowing to the spot. Yugi let out a small breath before leaning into and passing out. Yami caught him easily, grinning maliciously. Nobody would take his Soul Fighter! He chuckled and picked his other up. He winked devilishly at Seto and disappeared with Yugi. Seto cursed rather loudly and hopped back in the limousine and told the driver to head to the Hawkins and Mutou residence. Luckily,  
Yugi had told him where he lived.

* * *

A/N: Alright! Another chapter down, ne? I bet you all cannot wait to find out what happens! coughs Or so I hope. Anywho, the next chapter will be out soon! Yami and Yugi yaoi goodness!!! I promise I won't take so long anymore! Please Review!   
Yours Truly,_  
Karasu8_


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N:** Okay, I lied. That took much longer than expected. I've been seriously busy for months at a time. It's been driving me up the wall. . ;;; Please forgive my friendly readers! I love you too much to lose you all now!

Yami grinned to himself as he carried Yugi back to his hidden hideout in Domino City. He'd been waiting a long time to get his Soul Fighter back. Perhaps…too long… He brushed a tanned fingertip over the symbol on the other's forehead, crimson eyes searching for more signs of the Yugi he once knew. Could his family truly have made him a different person as the rumors said? Truly? He frowned. That would definitely lead him to killing the Mutous…The Dark Ruler placed his 'partner' on a large four-poster bed with black velvet curtains around it, covered in silken sheets and blankets. The violet-eyed male made a soft purring noise momentarily as Yami sat there and watched him sleep. Then he stood, blowing a kiss to Yugi, and then stealthily left the room, closing the large wooden double-doors to the bedroom without a sound. The crimson-eyed man was headed to find Jou and the others. Together they could round up all the Soul Fighters and take them back where they belong. He mentally cackled. The Prince of Desolation was in his grasp once again, and this time, nobody would ever stop him from accomplishing his goal. Not Solomon, not Arthur, not the blonde brat…_nobody_! He glowered simply at the thought of someone taking his precious prince away from him. If they even tried he'd rip them to shreds! He growled.

Seto had the driver stop in front of the Kame Game Shop. He quickly stepped out and knocked on the door, shifting from foot to foot. A kind-looking old man with sparkling blue eyes opened the door. He gave Seto a polite grin.

"I'm sorry young man, we're closed."

The cobalt-eyed teenager shook his head feverishly. "Wait, isn't this where Yugi Mutou lives!"

The elderly man paused and stared at Seto long and hard. "Just who exactly are you?"

He shook his head yet again. "No time! Yugi went with that freak! He's in danger!"

A shrill, girly scream was heard from inside the shop. A blonde girl pushed passed the man and stood in front of Seto, clutching his trenchcoat. She seemed desperately worried, tears welling up in her crystal blue eyes. He even noted the similarity between her and the old man.

"You gotta tell us where Yugi is! I want my cousin safe! Where is he!" She tugged urgently on his sleeve.

"I don't know."

She sobbed softly. "How could you not! Tell me!"

"The bastard showed up and took him away. _I don't know_."

Another man about the same age as the first stepped out. He had slightly spiked hair like Yugi's, but it was a whitish-gray, not the unique colors of Seto's fellow Soul Fighter's hair. But, of course, he also realized they had the same violet eyes. The man grabbed the blonde-headed girl, moving her aside.

"I'm sorry about my granddaughter, she tends to overreact…Now, you are friends with Yugi? Where did you last see him when he was taken away?"

Seto bit his lip in a semi-nervous way. "Domino City Park. The two of us were heading to the library. We were looking up Soul Fighters."

The violet-eyed gentleman seemed quite surprised. "And what would you know about Soul Fighters?"

"I was told that's what I am. So was Yugi. We met at school and went to learn about them. That's when this happened. He suddenly kind of…transformed." Seto paused, scowling. "He passed out or something after talking to the man that had called him a Soul Fighter before the two of us met."

Both of the elderly men now exchanged glances. They knew that eventually this day would come. Something was wrong before, and they should have realized it, when Yugi started to break his memory charm in his sleep. They mentally sighed, turning back to face Seto. Arthur spoke first.

"So, before we can think of a way to help Yugi, come in. We should explain to you just exactly what a Soul Fighter is."

Solomon nodded. "And we need to know you're name."

The brown-haired man nodded in understanding as he was brought to the kitchen in the back of the shop. He blinked when he figured out the upstairs of the Kame Game Shop, as well as the back, was a house. He'd naturally assumed a house was attached, of course, but thought it was merely behind the shop or something. Seto never thought that it would be combined.

The elderly man with the violet eyes motioned for him to sit, then sat himself. "Well, to start, I'm Solomon Mutou, Yugi's closest grandfather. This is Arthur Hawkins," he pointed to the gentleman with the twinkling blue eyes. "And this is Rebecca Hawkins." Solomon then pointed to the blonde female. "We're Yugi's only family. We've all hidden many secrets and I can obviously see that some of them will soon be revealed to you instead of the person who rightfully was supposed to hear them first. What is your name, young man?"

"Seto Kaiba…"

Rebecca's baby blue eyes widened. "Seto Kaiba? _THE SETO KAIBA!_" She squealed, forgetting the situation at hand and nearly knocked Seto out of his chair.

Arthur grabbed her and made her sit back down. "Well, Mr. Kaiba, let's begin with the definition of a Soul Fighter…

**A/N: **How was the chapter y'all? I hoped it was as good as the first two! Please review!


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N:** Alright! I updated twice in the same month! Now I know I'm starting to earn time to type for everybody!

* * *

Arthur Hawkins looked seriously across the table. "Now, a Soul Fighter is many things at once. You must understand what you and Yugi are; as well as many others around who possess the same deal." His blue eyes sparkled intelligently. "A Soul Fighter holds the many magics created in the worlds. Certain Soul Fighters, the strongest, are the leaders. Together, they all make a large...gang of sorts in the realms." 

Seto nodded slowly. "So they can form a pact and work together?"

"Yes, it's quite common for those who left the world of Takara to do so, matter 'o' fact. It seems Yugi bonded with you and was ready to start a pact."

Rebecca cut them off, frowning. "But, Grandpa Arthur! You still didn't tell us what a Soul Fighter actually is!"

The elderly man nodded and chuckled. "I'm getting to that Rebecca, don't worry." He glanced at Seto before continuing. "As I was saying, Soul Fighters like to work together. Very seldomly do they ever work alone. When they find their other half- A Soul Keeper, though, they abandon their pact and tend to go with their other instead. It's very dangerous for the leaders to do this-Especially Yugi."

The cobalt-eyed Soul Fighter arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean? How come Yugi? Is he a leader for a pact of Soul Fighters?"

Solomon decided to help Arthur out. "Yugi is a very special case. He is the Prince of Desolation, the ruler of all that exists in Takara and much of what exists in this realm as well. He controls all of the Soul Fighters, including the leaders. His Soul Partner, or Soul Keeper as they're called, is Prince Yami: The Prince of Darkness."

"So Yami and Yugi are the strongest around?"

Both elderly men nodded and frowned unhappily at Seto and then glanced at Rebecca. It was sad that these two had to be caught up in the middle; and even sadder it was up to them to save the world from utter destruction.

Arthur began again. "So, in truth, a Soul Fighter is the ultimate being. Some are human, but they are almost all Witches from Takara. Takarian Witches contain great strength. They have the ability to manipulate normal people and creatures to their will, vampires and stoves of demons are more than willing to follow their every command. I do so hope you _both_ understand." He eyed his granddaughter and the other Soul Fighter.

Seto nodded. "I understand. What must...the Soul Fighters-the good ones- do to get Yugi back and stop Yami?"

Rebecca nodded. "Yeah, what Grandpa Arthur? What do we all have to do? What do we have to worry about?"

Arthur shuddered in slight fright. "Fear Yami's darkness, it's truly formidable. With Yugi controlling the Shadows beside him, he is even more dangerous. You must find all the other Soul Fighters. It's the only way to get Yugi back. If we fail, I'm afraid it will be the end of us all..."

* * *

**A/N: **Wah! Short chapter, ne? Well, hopefully, the next chapter will be up and much, much, longer than this one! Much love, my reviewers! 


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: **Okay! Finally, the fifth chapter! I hope you all like this one! More characters are being introduced, and, I need to know if anybody wants Mai with Serenity? Or perhaps it should be Mai and Rebecca? I think that'd be something new! I'd love to give it a shot. Anybody like the idea?

* * *

Seto just bit his lower lip, unsure of what exactly he thought they could do to get Yugi back. "If Yami's so strong, then how do we beat him?"

Arthur was about to speak but a male voice cut him off. "Beat him? Now, now, we can't have any of that, can we?"

The voice belonged to Jonouchi, Seto's Soul Keeper. His honey brown eyes sparkled with mischief as he pushed a few blonde bangs to the side. His outfit was made of leather, a dark green. He grinned at Seto.

"Why would you help him, my Soul Fighter? You're on _our_ side!"

The cobalt-eyed male seethed. "Does it look like I'm on you're side?"

Jonouchi paused, looking the young man up and down. "Yes...and no...Well, looks like we're going to have to fix that...ne?"

Jonouchi disappeared from his spot at the kitchen door and reappeared in Seto's lap. He chuckled and leaned forward, kissing his other half. A blue, glowing mark appeared on Seto, a small dragon around a pentagram. His outfit was flickering to a dark blue, a trench coat with a leather pair of pants and a blue cotton shirt. He tried to push Jonouchi away. He halted though, as Rebecca tried to hit the blonde, causing both to fall to the floor.

"GET AWAY FROM MR. KAIBA! GET AWAY!"

She was frantically swinging a heavy, iron frying pan. Arthur and Solomon seemed to be panicking, trying to grab the girl. Both knew, though, that if they weren't careful, the teenager would be taken away from their side and obey the Prince of Desolation. Seto struggled to pull away from Jonouchi, groaning in protest as he was pinned to the floor. His captor snarled, fangs showing in Rebecca's general direction. He touched Seto's mark and the entire room was engulfed in a bright, bluish-white light. The movements of the elders and Rebecca ceased, turning to yet another struggle, this one an attempt to block out the offending glare of magical light. Shouts were heard from both Jonouchi and Seto. Scuffling, flesh hitting flesh, and rustling were the loudest.

When the light dissolved, Jonouchi was slumped against a wall unconscious. A tall, lithe woman was pulling Seto off the ground. Her thing blonde hair was curled around her shoulder blades and upper back. The female's dark violet eyes shimmered softly in the light. She offered a small smile to the Kaiba as he had finally managed to get to his feet. Rebecca looked suspiciously at her while the elders seemed to pale rapidly. They watched as her eyes traveled the room, landing on them after a moment, and her dusky pink lips curving downwards.

"Elders! I demand to know why this Soul Fighter is not in my pact? Why have you allowed the Prince of Desolation to be captured by the Prince of Darkness?"

Arthur and Solomon glared at her, but only Arthur spoke. "He is not with your pact because you are a threat! Prince Yugi was captured because Yami found _him_! Do not blame us foolish child!"

The blonde woman glanced at Rebecca before bringing her attention back to the Elders. "You are calling me a threat and a foolish child? Have you forgotten the princess who lived to aide the Prince of Desolation? Princess Mai. _Me!_ How dare you?" Her purple eyes narrowed. "How _dare_ you!"

Chuckles were heard from behind Mai and Seto. "So it's true then! The Elders _are_ losing their grip on the Soul Fighters! Soon they'll be ours!" It was Jonouchi. "Don't forget me, Seto. I'll be back for you." He winked and disappeared in a haze of shadows.

The brunette was, to say the least, surprised. He said nothing as Jonouchi left, but then watched the argument between the new comer and the Yugi's family. Rebecca was doing just that as well. She was starting to think that, perhaps, her grandfathers weren't telling them everything. Something here felt...wrong. She involuntarily shuddered, something the tall female she had been observing caught from the corner of her eye.

"Come here, Miss Hawkins."

The intelligent girl looked up to her. "W-why?"

Mai held out her perfectly manicured hand, smiling. "I want to know what you think. Do you believe these two gentlemen are telling you the truth?"

She looked from Arthur and Solomon to the other Soul Fighters. What should she say? An inner voice seemed to laugh at her. Yeah, tell the truth of course. No matter what, she _had_ to tell the truth. Rebecca turned her bright sky-blue eyes to her grandfathers.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't think...you're telling us everything..."

Mai laughed. "You see? I can fill you in on much more, Rebecca, if you'd come with my pact."

She held out her hand to her yet again, a grin forming on her lips as the younger female grasped her hand in her own. She looked at Seto who nodded. Mai could already tell he was more than willing to join her as well. It seemed the cobalt-eyed youth could tell the Elders weren't telling them everything. She raised an eyebrow, wondering then if the male would say anything to them.

"My sincerest apologies, but I must say, I believe- Mai isn't it? - Mai could give me much more information. I'll be working with her to get Yugi back."

The two men seemed stunned. Both their granddaughter and Yugi's friend were turning on them. This was not good...and they really hoped, for once, things would turn out right. They both silently agreed to lend no more help.It wasn't their fault Yugi had turned. Nor was it their duty. Perhaps Rebecca would turn as well..and perhaps...the Elders would finally rest in peace...

"Or not." A rich, sarcastic, voice cut in.

Both Elders looked up to see Yami. He was smirking, crimson eyes shining. "I suggest that you Soul Fighters leave before you're partners show up. I want to see how many followers of my love there really are."

Mai, Rebecca, and Seto headed to the door away from the Dark Prince. They weren't sure what to do. Mai assured the other two the Elders, though, were protected by strong Light Magic that Yami couldn't break through at the moment. The said royalty was mocking the Elders of what Yugi thought of their current situation. It took an hour of verbal lashings between Yami and the Elders for Yami to decide to finally go check on his Soul Partner.

* * *

**A/N:** Wah. Yugi will be in the next chapter, alright? I really need to know if anybody would like Mai to be with Rebecca or what. I'm suffering from Writers' Block and anger at teachers for purposefully lowering my grades. Well, I promise that the next chapter will be out by Tuesday. It'll be tomorrow if I can get five reviews...and...get over my Writers' Block quickly...Anybody up to co-writing a Harry Potter or Willy Wonka fanfiction with me? Or, perhaps, wanting to join the fanfiction website I'm working on? 


End file.
